Raye's Crush
by littlepenguingrl
Summary: The scouts are now in High School. There, Raye meets this new guy. Will Raye finally get a boyfriend? By the way, Chapter four isn't from Raye's POV. * Finished*
1. Raye's Crush

The gang and I were heading on our way to Crossroads High School, ready for yet another boring day of class. As usual, Serena had to stop at every sidewalk cafe to pick up breakfast, which consisted of muffins and doughnuts, plus the occasional ice cream cone. I didn't mind Serena's constant pigging out or Amy's talk about some foreign subject nobody really cared about, I just loved having all my friends go to the same school as me. It was wonderful having the scouts in some of my classes. Freshmen year was going great so far, especially since Crossroads wasn't an all girls school.  
  
The group hit the front steps of the school. Amy walked off to go find Greg, so that they could study before school. Serena and Lita ran off after some guy. That left just Mina and I. Mina jabbered on about this guy she meet last night at the local teen dance club, Nightmare, the whole way to our lockers.  
  
" Oh my goodness, Raye! You wouldn't believe it, he was like....so into me. I think I'm going out for dinner with him again tonight."  
  
" That's.....great, Mina. What'd you say his name was?"  
  
" Dom. You'd love him if you met him. Think he said him and a bunch of his buddies got in last night. He's from California, isn't that grand? A real live hottie, here! I just love it!"  
  
" Um....right. Let's head to class so we won't be late again."  
  
" Why we leaving sooooo early? We still got half an hour before class starts?"  
  
" 'Cause of last time! You had to stop and talk to everyone on the way in. Now come on, don't make me wait again."  
  
For a change, we got to English class early today. We took our traditonal seats in the back row. Mrs. Hollow was there already as usual, sipping her coffee and reading some magazine. I took out my books, reading the paged assigned from last night. " Oh, no way! Raye! Raye! Look! It's him!" Mina whispered, shoving me out of my seat. I hit the floor with a thud." You twit! What'd you do that fo..." I began to yell, stopping mid sentence when I realized what she had been talking about. "That's Dom, the one with the blonde hair," she squealed.  
  
Damn, was she ever right. Talking to the teacher were these two guys, both extremely cute. Dom, I assume, had blonde spiked hair (kinda weird looking of a hair style if you ask me), blue eyes,medium height, with a great smile. While he was nice to look at, his friend was what had caught my attention. He was practically the total opposite of Dom. He was tall, had a great golden honey tan, brown hair that hung down in his eyes, and these amazing eyes that were dark green with gold in the middle. The only thing that was weird about him outside of his cuteness was his pants, which were hanging down way too low. I could actually see his boxers. He left me pracitcally breathless.  
  
I must have been staring because he notice me watching him. He smiled and looked me over too. I turned a wonderful shade of red as he turned his attention back to Mrs. Hallow. Mina just laughed when she finally figured out what was going on. " Geez, Raye. Let's not make it obvious okay? Didn' I tell you how hot Dom was?" she managed to say between giggles.  
  
That's when the situation heated up. Dom and my mystery man walked over to us. " Hey, it's Mina! Thought I recognized those giggles," Dom said, while kissing her passionatley on the lips and sitting down on her desk top. " Nice to see you too, Dom. Didn't expect to see you before tonight. Hey Tobias, meet my good friend Raye, she works at Cherry Hill Temple," she said, slipping me a sly glance. That just made me turn even redder.  
  
" Nice to meet you, Raye," he said while extended out his hand. " Pleasures all mine," I replied shaking his hand. Oddly enough, he held on for a few extra seconds, his eyes never leaving mine. For about the twentith time since I first say Tobias, I found myself blushing again.  
  
" So you work at Cherry Hill Temple?"  
  
" I guess you could say that. My grandpa runs it, so I kinda live there. It's more my life than work. Have you...um...been there yet?"  
  
" Not yet, but I definently will after school. Maybe you could show me how to get there?"  
  
" Definently. I mean....sure, it'd be no problem."  
  
" You're definently just as Chad had said you'd be."  
  
" Is that a good thing? On second thought, coming from him it can't be. Wait! You know Chad?"  
  
" Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. He's the one who first offered to let me stay at the temple. Your grandfather quickly agreed to letting me stay since Chad knew me."  
  
" You're staying at the temple?? That's great."  
  
" Class! Attention! Open your books to page twenty seven. For now, Tobias, you can share with Raye and Dom, you can share with Mina."  
  
Class went by way too fast today. For once, I enjoyed English. It was great having Tobias sitting so close next to me. My heart fluttered everytime he caught me glancing at him. I got even more excited just thinking about the walk home. Sure, the scouts will be there, and probally Dom, but Tobias will be there too. I can't say I even remember a word we read from the book. I do remember every aspect of Tobias' face. 


	2. New News for the Scouts

Cafe Karma was our typical hangout after school ended. The five of us were crowded into a booth near the window, sipping on sodas and chit chatting about the day. While they talked, I sat daydreaming out the window. The walk to the temple hadn't gone as I had hoped. Dom and Mina were with us. Tobias was busy talking with Dom the whole time about all this weird stuff that I wasn't use to. Mina must have been feeling the same way because she and I were more or less silent the whole time. When we got to the temple, Chad instantly started to take up all of Tobias' attention. " ....Can't you tell? She's been this way since school let out," Mina said loudly. I glanced up at the group, noticing them all staring at me. I realized that I had been daydreaming and they had been talking about me for awhile.  
  
" Sorry guys, I am kinda out of it."  
  
" It's no worries, Raye. We understand. Guys do it to me all the time too!"  
  
" You're not helping, Lita. You wanna talk about it, Raye? I haven't seen you this out of it in a long time."  
  
" No, no.....I'm fine Amy. Lita's right though, I'm just thinking about this guy I met."  
  
" I knew you liked him, Raye. Go for it, Tobias is cute, in that sorta dark and mysterious way. We can doule date!"  
  
" Maybe I will, Mina. I mean, why not? I haven't found a guy that's not a jerk in awhile anyways."  
  
" Girls, have you seen today's paper?"  
  
" No, why Amy? Stock market crash or something (giggles)."  
  
" Not quite. Look, on the front page. It says 'Five dead found off of old highway 10.' Seems that all the blood was drained out of them."  
  
" Like vampires?"  
  
" Yes, I already brought this up with Luna, too. Her and Artemis did some research. Turns out, energy can be transfered through blood, so this could mean that the scouts might be needed again."  
  
" Great! I was getting tired of all this normal people stuff. I'm set and ready for action!"  
  
" Down, Lita, down. We don't know what we're up against yet, if anything at all."  
  
" I can fix that. Why don't you guys come over to the temple later and I can do a fire reading. It might give us some clues. Whatcha guys say?"  
  
" Absolutley, Raye. As long as I can have the rest of your pizza."  
  
" Yeah, sure, Serena. If you keep eating so much, your gonna become a giant meatball head with a belly to match!"  
  
" Watch it, Raye. And don't call me meatball head. Only Darien can call me that. Darien? Oh,no! I was suppose to meet him an hour ago. Gotta book it, see ya'll later tonight!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
" Hey, Amy....Do you think vampires are real? Aren't they just a myth or something?"  
  
" Before I became a scout, Raye, I would have said that they weren't real, but now.....We've seen some pretty weird things. I wouldn't doubt they exsist, but I'm not sure."  
  
" Oh. Wouldn't that be weird if we knew a vampire?"  
  
" Like Darien? Only he eats Serena's brain instead of her blood (giggles)"  
  
" Lita! Be serious now. I highly doubt we know any."  
  
" How do we kill one?"  
  
" Well, there's lots of theories...fire, wooden stakes, crosses, garlic. Don't know if any of it works. Maybe our powers can kill them. Oh geez, look at the time. I have to get home so that I can study with Greg."  
  
" Ya know, Amy...Since you and Greg are an item now, you spend a lot of time with him."  
  
" He loves me, Lita. And I love him. I just like spending time with him. Now I seriously must go. Bye Mina, Lita, Raye. See you girls later."  
  
" Bye. Guess we should go too, Mina. Gotta practice that volleyball so you'll make the team again this year."  
  
" Bye guys."  
  
They had all left after a few more minutes of gab and giggles. After listening to what Amy said about Greg, I felt so lonely. I mean, why can't I get a decent, steady boyfriend like her or Serena? I mean, sure I've had a few flings and a kiss, even if that was from Chad, but no real love or even like. Life sucks sometimes.  
  
I glanced out the window again, just watching the crowded city rush by. I didn't even notice someone sit down across from me until I heard the seat moving. Snapping to attention, I looked over. To my suprise, it wasn't one of the girls. It was Tobias! My heart pounded in my chest. I wouldn't be suprised if he heard it. He looked great, even better than I remembered. His hair was wet, hanging still in front of his eyes. He just looked at me for a moment before he finally said," Hey, Raye." I couldn't help but smile. 


	3. Visions

Why does Tobias have to be so damn hot? He just said hi to me, and here I am, breathless. Maybe I should say something back before he thinks I'm a total weirdo, that is unless he doesn't already think that.  
  
" Hi, Tobias. Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
" Saw you looking out through the window, figured I'd drop by and say wassup. You didn't say much on the walk back home."  
  
" Oh....well. I can't say I know much about surfing or cars and stuff. That's more Lita's style than mine."  
  
" Right. Hey, I was wondering, do you meditate? Or read fortunes and all that stuff?"  
  
" Yeah, why? Want me to read your palm? I could check up on that love life of yours...."  
  
" If you wanted, but you won't find much. I was asking 'cause I got some bad shit that I wanna get rid of. I've heard meditation can help. Chad said that you could probally help. Can you?"  
  
" Yeah, sure."  
  
" Great, tonight then. I've got some errands to run. See you later tonight?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Thanks, Raye."  
  
He then reached across the table and gave my hand a little squeeze, followed by another gaze at my eyes. I was really disappointed when he got up and left. My eyes followed him the whole way to the door. He got outside and stopped next to a berry colored Mustang. After opening his door, he glanced back at me through the window, a great smile spread across his face. With a small wave, he got in and drove off. I spent the next few hours shopping. I bought myself a few new outfits, hoping someday that I could wear them and maybe attract a certain someones attention.  
  
Once I got back to the temple, I quickly finished my homework. I had just enough time to change into the temple's standard white and red uniform before the scouts arrived. As usual, Serena was running late. I started up a fire so that it'd be nice and big for the reading. Serena showed up twenty minutes late, which was SST (standard Serena Time). After settling down, we all sat around the fire in a big semi-circle.  
  
" I call apon the powers of Mars, show me what is needed to see! "  
  
The flames shot up higher, burning a nice violet color. Closing my eyes, the visions started to come. The scouts and I were standing in a dark alley. Facing us were a group of what I think were people, maybe seven of them, standing in front of us. Their faces were blurry and dark, but shiny silver fangs showed out of each of their mouths. They started to circle us, like a wild pack of dogs. One even let off a howl. Now, one of them was holding me around my waist, lips on my neck. Oddly enough, I didn't feel like I was in danger. It felt natural, comfortable.........  
  
" Raye! Raye! Come on, wake up Raye! Stop it, you're scarying us!" said Serena, her voice pulling me back to reality. I looked around, letting my eyes get use to the dark again." Raye, are you ok? You scared us! You started to have like a seisure or something. What did you see?" said Amy, the worry showing through in her voice. I told them everything minus the end where the vampire was holding me. Suddenly, Serena's communicator went off. It was Luna. Turns out, there were strong negative vibes going down at the park. " Looks like the scouts are needed once more. Let's go kick some vampire booty!" yelled Lita. We ran down the long flight of stairs, off to the park. 


	4. Tobias' realization

I felt her eyes following me the entire way out of the little cafe. I got to my car and glanced up at the window. As expected, shes just looking at me, sort of lost in her own thoughts. I couldn't help but smile as I gave her a wave. Once again, she blushed royally. Can't say I've ever met a girl who blushes so much, but I must admit, I loved it. I'm use to girls staring at me, humans can't seem to help it. Me and my band of vampire brothers naturally attract attention. That's why we moved out from California. We got caught, some girl noticed Dom sucking on her roommate. He can be so careless sometimes.  
  
I started up the car, throwing on a pair of shades and cranking the CD up on high. Loud music vibrated the windows, just as I liked it. I drove to a large house on the outskirts of town. That's where our hangout was. Turns out that I was the last one to arrive for a meeting issued out by Dom, our leader. Seated in the living room were the other five members of the group outside of me: Echo, Adam, Heath, Solie, and Dom. Together, we made up Circle Deaths. The circle was created by Dom and I. Adam, the brains behind our group, came up with the circle name based off the first letters of our names. We were all brothers, even though we didn't look like each other.  
  
" Took you long enough, Tobias. Where were you?"  
  
" I was just running late, that's all."  
  
" You were with Mina's friend weren't you? Faye, or whatever it was."  
  
" It's Raye, not Faye."  
  
" Does it really matter? It's not like you are doing anything but feeding off of her, right?"  
  
" Um...yeah."  
  
" Good. Remember Tim, we killed him because he feel in love with a human. Don't need any more mistakes to happen. The blood here's good. Quite decent. These pathetic girls are easier than they were in the US. They actually believe in true love. Ha! Too bad they don't know that there is no such thing. I have this Mina wrapped around my finger, but I'm getting quite sick of her. I need new blood."  
  
" Yo, Dom. Major blood fest going on! There's some big thing going on at the local park. Seems people just go there and sit to watch the cherry blossoms. What a bunch of freaks, it's just some trees."  
  
" Excellent! Anybody in need of some fresh blood? Let's go!"  
  
We all teleported over to the park. As Solie had said, there were tons of people there. " Go ahead Heath, work your magic!" commanded Dom. With a smirk on his face, he chanted a few words in the old vampire tounge. He then touched the ground, creating a forcefield around the entire park. Nobody except a vampire could get in or out. The humans inside weren't even aware about what was going to happen to them next. With vampire powers running around the park, we were invisible to humans. We all split up to do our own seperate hunting.  
  
I walked through the park, examining all the humans. I came to the center and stopped, spotting a couple cuddled up against each other. For some odd reason, I felt a pang of jelousy. They had a connection with each other, a love connection. They were probally soulmates. They were to be my victims. I strolled up to them. Squatting down, I was right behind them. I kissed the neck of the girl, instantly putting her under a spell. For her boyfriend, I simply slit his throat with my fingernail, drinking the blood that flowed free. Once he was drained, I turned towards the girl. Her eyes were empty, with no emotions behind them. I quickly took her blood too, not wanting to spend too much time.  
  
I walked away quickly from the scene. That's what I hated most about being a vampire, killing humans. I do admit that they are weak and for the most part useless, but there's something about them that just makes me feel sorry for them. I don't like killing, but I gotta live somehow. Another thing that I hate is the fact that I may never be able to have a relationship with anyone. Being a full blooded vampire ( meaning I was born a vampire and not created) means that if I kiss anyone, they instantly become under my spell. They loose the power to move and talk. They can think and breathe, but that's about it. I once read in my father's book that there are two ways that a spell from a vampire can be broken. Those ways are either a strong willed person or if you meet your soulmate. Even if one of those two traits are present, they still might be put under a spell. Sometimes life as a vampire sucks.  
  
" Freeze where you are you evil creatures!"  
  
" In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try, moon girl. Bring it on!"  
  
I quickly went back to the center of the park. Dom, Adam, and Heath were egging these girls in weird matching skirts and bows on. There were five of them all together. " This'll be entertaining won't it, Tobias?" questioned Echo, coming up behind me with Solie. I just nodded in response. " Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" the blue haired one shouted. Ice shot out at the three, striking Adam's foot. He looked down at it and laughed. It didn't even really effect him much, he was healed in no time flat. " Venus Love Chain Encircle!" shouted the long haired blonde this time. It wrapped around Dom, but all he had to do was flex his muscles and the chain broke. " We'll play with you little girlies later, come on guys, lets go," said Dom, disappearing along with the rest of the group and breaking the spell on the park. I was the only one who stayed behind.  
  
I hid behind a large tree, watching the scouts. As I looked them over, it finally hit me. They were the bunch of girls that Raye hung out with at the school and cafe. The one in orange was undoubtfully Mina. Raye came running over to the girls, dressed in a matching red uniform. They talked for awhile, obviously unsure of what to do about the situtaion. As Raye stood along with her friends, I couldn't help but check her out. The skirt made her legs look super long and her hair was blowing in the wind. She was gorgeous. I found myself wanting to be near her. I shook my head, remembering what she is and what I am. Teleporting back to my room at the temple, I realized that I was getting a crush on the enemy. Not a good thing. I just hope Dom doesn't find out, who know what will happen if he does. 


	5. Meditation Gone Bad

Before I start, sorry bout the switch in character's point of view. Figured you deserved to hear a little from the dark side. As a heads up, I might do that again, but no worries, you'll know whos head your in. Enjoy and please review! - littlepenguingrl  
  
It took me forever to get back to the temple. The scouts and I searched through the whole park, looking for victims. We ended up with a total of 12 people dead. Not a good thing for us. Even worst, we aren't sure how to stop the enemy this time. Seems that our normal powers barely affect them. As I climbed the stairs to the temple, I suddenly remembered that I had promised to meditate with Tobias. I ran the last few stairs, bursting into the temple out of breath. " I'm so sorry, Tobias, I totally lost track of time," I cried as I stepped into the meditation room.  
  
I found Tobias on the floor in a traditonal position with his eyes closed. He looked absolutely stunning in a pair of sweatpants and an unbuttoned shirt that showed of his muscles. He looked good, not overly muscled but enough to show definition. I sat down next to him and started to meditate along with him. I sat there with my eyes closed too, just listening to his breathing, which was slow and even. As hard as I tried, I could never fully get into the deep concentration I was hoping to slip into. I couldn't stop thinking about Tobias. I glanced over at him. His eyes were open now, but he was still just staring out into space. Suddenly, tears slowly started to form at his eyes.  
  
He finally blinked after a few more minutes. " Oh, shit!" he said quietly while he dabbed at his tears. He turned his head towards me, looking at me as if this was the first time he saw me. " Are you ok?" I asked, wondering what the tears were for. " You weren't here, Raye," he simply said, turning back around to face the fire burning in front of him," but it's not your fault. I couldn't handle it. I thought I could. Excuse me, Raye," He quickly stood up and left, leaving me to sit here, beyond puzzled. I wonder what the heck he was talking about. Figuring I could never concentrate on my meditation, I went back to the main entrance of the temple to see if I could help grandpa with anything. Instead, I ran into Chad.  
  
" Hi, Raye. What's going on?"  
  
" Hey Chad. Not too much. I'm just worried about Tobias. He had a breakdown while meditating. I don't know why and I'm just worried about him."  
  
" No need to be. He can take care of himself. Seems he's been through some hard times in his past. You can always ask him about it, ya know. I was just on my way to deliever this glass of water to him. Uh..if you want, you can go give it to him, Raye."  
  
" Yeah, I would like to. Maybe he'll tell me what's going on."  
  
" He's at the hot springs."  
  
" Thanks, Chad."  
  
" Hey, Raye.....don't push him too much ok?"  
  
" Yeah, I won't. "  
  
" You don't like him do you? I mean like him like him, not like him as a friend like him."  
  
" (laughes) Chad, you can talk like such a girl sometimes. And yeah, I think I do like him. He seems... nice."  
  
" Troubled is more the term I would have used. Just be careful, ok?"  
  
" Ok already. Can I go now? "  
  
"Yeah, Raye."  
  
Wonder why Chad was acting so weird. I'm just going to talk to him, not marry him. Ooo, I wish I could. I can't believe myself. Falling for some guy I just met and haven't even gotten to know yet. What am I going to do with myself? 


	6. An Upsetting Night

As a note, this might be the most boring chapter, but I needed to write a closer for that night and I needed to get a start for the next chapter, which I guarantee will be more exciting, so just hang in there please and keep reading. - littlepenguingrl  
  
I got out to the hot springs a few minutes later, after reassuring Chad some more that I wouldn't bug Tobias too much. Unfortuently, when I got there, he wasn't there. Depressed, I left the cup of water at the edge of the spring and headed to the bedroom area of the temple. After I had fed my ravens outside, I retired into my personal bedroom. I noticed a light on in the room next to mine. Without a second guess, I knew it was Tobias. He had gotten the empty guest room next to my room.  
  
I got dressed for bed. After turning off my lights, I slipped into bed, wishing that I could talk to Tobias. Sitting in the dark, I heard music playing from his room. It was undoubtfully hard rock, but he had it on so low that I could barely hear it. After about an hour of just listening to the music and Tobias' breathing once he went to sleep, I finally managed to fall asleep myself. My night was filled with wonderful dreams of Tobias.  
  
I woke up from my sleep early the next morning. After my daily routine of fixing up the temple for visitors, I went to school. Half way there, I met up with the girls. Serena was pigging out already and Amy had her nose burried in a book. The majority of the walk was silent. Once we actually reached the school, we broke up as usual. Mina and I headed to our lockers.  
  
" Hey, Raye?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" How would you handle a guy if he broke up with you?"  
  
" I'd probally never speak to him again, maybe punch his nose in. Why? Don't tell me Dom doesn't want to see you anymore.."  
  
" Oh Raye. He doesn't! He said we were through. He thinks I'm not interesting enough for him."  
  
" Poor Mina. I'm so sorry. I can't believe he's such a jerk. Why would he say your not interesting enough? Your fine the way you are. Geez, what a total jerk. I can't believe him!"  
  
" I don't wanna go to class now. He'll be in there."  
  
" Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go to Club Nightmare tonight? It'll get your mind off of him. Besides, you'll find another guy there in a heartbeat. I mean, look at you. What's not to like?"  
  
" Maybe you're right. A little dancing never hurt. And it'll be Friday night, so all of us girls can go!"  
  
"Right, we'll make it a bonding thing. Now let's get to class so you can blow that jerk off." 


	7. Club Nightmare

Club Nightmare was fully up and running by the time the five of us got there. We were all decked out in our clubbing clothes. Mina had worn a tight, orange spegatti stap dress, which drew lots of stares. She loved all the attention. I, on the other hand, wore a red tank top with a black skirt and black boots. For a change, I had put my hair up in a half ponytail.  
  
The line to get into the club was long, but it moved swifly once they opened up the doors. Inside, there was three dance floors, multiple bars, and a few comfy sitting areas. Giant speakers were set up everywhere with loud beats pulsating out of them. You could feel the beat no matter where you were. We all went up to the upper dance floor designated for under 18 year olds. Techno music was blasting and blacklights lit up the room in blue and green. Surrounding the dance floor were tons of couches and chairs. There was even a balcony or two.  
  
The dance floor started to fill up quickly. We staked out a spot near the center, forming a circle. I let my body go free, letting the beat take over. My hips swayed from side to side as I sang along with the song. There's just something so great about dancing. The rest of the girls were dancing too. Lita and Mina were out there to impress some guys, which they were doing with their dramatic movement. Amy was kind of a lost cause, barely moving at all. She sure was shy when it came to dancing in front of others. After a few songs, Darien, Greg, and Ken came strolling in, taking my dance group away. Shortly after they left, this random guy came up and took Mina away too, leaving me alone on the dance floor. Now, I'm not worried about what others thing of me, up to a point that is. Being alone on the dance floor is where I gotta draw the line.  
  
I went over to the bar and ordered a soda. Once I finally got it, I sat down on one of the couches. Watching over the dance floor, I saw all of the scouts and their dance partners, having fun. Once again, I felt left out. A slow song came on. I heard Serena squeal in delight as Darien started dancing with her. " Hey, cutie. Wanna dance?" this guy asked me. He was sort of cute, but not quite Tobias. I accpted anyways. He pulled me in close, making me feel kind of uncomfortable, but I continued dancing anyways. Without any warning, his hands started to move down my waist. " Don't you dare!" I whispered in his ear. " Relax, babe," he simply replied. Once more, his hands started to move down. Fed up with this shit, I grasped his shoulders, making sure I dug my nails in, and totally nailed him with my knee. " No means no, asshole!" I said, as he grabbed himself while in total pain. I spun around and walked off, furious. " Stupid bitch," he cried as he came after me with a punch. I simply moved out of his way, grabbing his arm on the way by. Then, I took out his leg and threw him over my hip to the ground. By then, enough people had noticed and he got up and left, embarrassed that he got beat up by a girl.  
  
Figuring that I need to cool off and to get away from all the stares, I went out to a balcony that was empty. Sitting down on a chair set out there, I proped my feet up on the ledge, just listening to the music. The girls popped their heads out to see if I was ok, which I quickly reassured them that I was. After a few minutes, they all went back in to continue dancing. The wind started to pick up and it got pretty chilly. I heard foot steps behind me. I didn't say anything, figuring that it was one of the girls checking up on me.  
  
A jacket was then drapped around my shoulders that was made of leather. I glanced up, not sure what to expect. Tobias stood behind me, dressed in jeans and a green button down shirt left open to show a plain white tank top. He smiled at me before moving around to take the empty chair next to me. We didn't say anything at first. He was the one to break the silence.  
  
" Chilly night."  
  
" Yeah, thanks for the jacket."  
  
" No problem. Heard you beat the crap outta some guy who tried to get fresh with you."  
  
" Yup, what a creap! Some guys have no respect for girls."  
  
" Hey Raye?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" About last night....Sorry if I scared ya. Was kinda intense for me. See...My older brother Tim was killed a few years ago, by a close friend of mine. My dad kinda favored Tim way over me, so when Tim died, he was devistated. He commited suicide. Said that Tim was the only son he had that mattered to him. So he killed himself to 'meet up with Tim on the other side'. Bad memories for me."  
  
" Oh my goodness, Tobias! That's horrible!"  
  
" I know, why you think I freaked out so much?"  
  
" Guess you had every right to.."  
  
" Raye? I don't feel up to talking about it anymore. You wanna go dance? I promise not to feel you up, or at least I'll try not to."  
  
"( laughs) As long as you try not to, I'd love to dance. Let's go make everyone jelous!"  
  
He smiled big at me and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. A slow song was on. He wrapped his arms around my wasit, pulling me in close. We started to dance in a slow circle. I leaned my head againt his chest as he softly kissed my hair. I felt wonderful. Now I truely knew what it feels like to be in heaven. 


	8. The Start of Something New

I never wanted the night to end, but it did. All of us girls found our own way home. My ride just so happened to be a berry Mustang with a handsome driver. We talked the whole way home about different stuff. He told me all about his past life. He travels a lot, been moving since he was two years old. I only hope that he doesn't plan on moving anytime soon.  
  
A few days past with nothing exciting happening in the romance department. There were a few more attacks on the city, but we still haven't managed to find a way to stop them. Seems that the only thing that had worked so far was my fire power, proving that we are truely up against vampires. Even then, they heal themselves back up, only not as fast. We're trying wooden stakes next time that the vampires attack.  
  
It was now Wednesday morning. Ms. Hallow's class was almost done. Only ten minutes left. She excused herself from the room, telling us to study and leave when the bell rung. Of course nobody studied. Turns out that the guy Mina danced with at Club Nightmare was in our English class. He was a Sophmore, just like Dom and Tobias. We just loves being the only Freshmen in a Sophmore class. Mina was busy chatting with him during the ten minutes. Unfortuently, Tobias didn't come to talk to me. I was stuck just doodling in my notebook until the bell rang. Walking out of the class, I went to my locker to exchange books. Opening it, I found a note resting on top of my stuff. It read:  
  
Dear Raye  
  
Sorry I didn't come talk to you during class today. Dom wanted me to chill with him. Meet me later tonight around 7 at Cafe Karma. Can't wait to see you there.  
  
Tobias  
  
I folded the note back up and stuffed it into my pocket with a giant smile on my face. School seemed to drag on endlessly today. I couldn't stop counting the hours until it was 7. Once school let out, the hours of waiting at the temple seemed to drag by just as slow. I could barely concentrate on my homework.  
  
Finally, 7 o'clock came. I had arrived at the cafe ten minutes early, staking out the booth by the window. Tobias' car pulled up just in time. I watched him walked into the cafe. He looked as gorgeous as ever. Words can't express how happy I was when he finally sat across from me and we locked eyes. He gave me a little smile before taking his eyes off mine.  
  
" I've been thinking a lot about you recently, Raye."  
  
" I've thought a lot about you too, Tobias."  
  
" You're the first girl I've ever actually liked. I think there's something special between us. I like hanging out with you. You.....um....feel the same way?"  
  
" Yes, of course I do. I've only known you for a few days, but you're the best guy I know."  
  
He then reached across the table and took my hand again, like he did the first time we talked at this booth. With his other hand, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a slave bracelet. It was beautiful with a red stone in both the ring and bracelet. He slipped it on to my left hand and said," Wear this for me, ok? So that you'll never forget that I'm here for you." I turned a nice shade a red and was speachless. Once I figured out how to speak again, we continued talking for a few more hours.  
  
After our second set of drinks, a group of guys, five to be exact, came walking up to the table. I noticed Dom was one of them. They each were quite attractive in there own way, but none as cute as Tobias. They didn't seemed to be very happy. Tobias quickly let go of my hand. The tallest one sat down next to Tobias while the rest just stood around the table. Tobias seemed slightly nervous. " Tobias, nice to see you. Who's your little girly whirly here?" the guy asked with a devilish smile. " Um...Raye, this is Echo, Adam, Heath, Solie, and you already know Dom," Tobias replied, his voice sounding timid as he said each of their names. " Why don't you bring her back with you tonight? We could all use some fresh meat in the house, especially since you seem so taken by her," said Solie, leaning over the table to take a good look at me. I was beginning to feel as uncomfortable as Tobias probally felt. I noticed Echo's eyes glaring at the slave bracelet on my hand. I quickly put my hand under the table. " Sorry...um....Kaye, right? We gotta steal Tobi here for a few. We need to....have a lil' chat with him. We'll send him home when we're done with him," said Adam, digging a hand in to Tobias' shoulder. Tobias gave me a worried look. " I'll catch up with you later, Raye," Tobias said while standing up with the guys. " Hey, Raye..Don't worry, we won't abuse you yet. We'll find another girly to play with tonight. Sweet Dreams," Heath said while pushing Tobias out the door. Tobias glanced back once more before being shoved out. I began to get really scared when I heard the engines of cars reving up shortly followed by tires squealing down the street. I knew something bad was going to happen to Tobias. What had started out as the most romantic evening of my life ended up to be one of the worst. I hadn't a clue how those guys knew Tobias, or what they were planning on doing to him. I spent the whole night awake in my room, too worried to sleep. Finally, around 5 in the morning, the light in Tobias' room turned on. 


	9. Heat of the Moment

Please note that in this chapter, it's Raye's POV for the first two paragraphs. The rest are from Tobias' POV, just so you don't get confused ;) - littlepenguingrl  
Seeing the light turn on in Tobias' room, I quickly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans. I was planning on going over there and checking up on him when there was a knock on my door. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that it was Tobias standing outside my room. To my suprise, it was Dom. " Hey there, sweetheart. Expecting someone?" he laughed. His face suddenly turned serious as he tried to grab me. I slammed the door in his face as I ran back to my bed. Reaching under the mattress, I pulled out a wooden stake and Tobias' slave bracelet. Then, I grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's nubmer.  
" It's not nice to slam a door on someone, Raye," Dom said, appearing out of thin air behind me. " Dom! No!" I cried as he pushed me onto my bed, pinning me down. The phone fell on the floor. I started to yell for help, hoping that grandpa or Chad would hear me. Dom started to change then; fangs started to grow and he changed into his natural form, a vampire. He looked even more gorgeous than normal, even if he did look like a wild beast at the same time. If I hadn't known it was Dom, I never would have guessed who he was; the change made him look so much different that he normally did. He then bit my neck and started to suck my blood. I lost all control of my body. My neck began to throb with pain. Eventually I passed out.  
* * * *  
I was shoved into the back seat of my own car. Heath and Echo were in the front. Nobody spoke the whole way to our hideout. I was too busy thinking about Raye, hoping that she was going to be ok. Once we got to our destination, Dom came out of the house and personally escorted me inside with my hands bound tightly behind my back. He then shoved me up against the wall. The rest of my brothers plopped down on the couch directly across from me, watching, wondering what Dom would do next.  
  
" Well, Tobias....I seriously hope this is all just a big misunderstanding. Wouldn't want the same thing that happened to Tim to happen to you. Now tell me, and I do want the truth, what's going on with you and that girl?"  
  
" Nothing's going on..."  
  
" Oh really? Have you sucked her blood recently? Better question, have you done it at all?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
" Damnit, Tobias! Don't lie to me, you know how much I hate liars! I'll be fare though, prove it to me. We have Raye here. Solie, go fetch our lil' girly. Now, Tobias, you can prove your point that she means nothing to you. When Solie brings her here, you suck her blood dry. Understood?"  
  
Solie came back into the room, dragging Raye with him. She looked awful. They had her totally tied up and gagged. At least she was still alive; her eyes were open and staring at me. Solie pushed her down to the ground right in front of me. She looked so scared even though she was trying to be tough about the whole situation. I wondered if she knew what I was and if she did, would she still care about me? Dom untied my hands.   
" Prove it now, Tobias. Prove that your love to the brotherhood is stronger than you love for this pathetic human. Suck her dry." 


	10. Decisions

" Prove it now, Tobias. Prove that your love to the brotherhood is stronger than you love for this pathetic human. Suck her dry." At this moment, I was seriously confused about what to do. Raye was on the floor below me while all of my brothers stood in a circle around me, all waiting for me to make my final decision. It was either her or them. I sank down to the floor next to Raye. I untied the gag over her mouth. "Tobias..." Raye whispered as tears started to form at her eyes. I started to kiss her neck as she said," Tobias, I love you....I trust you." As expected, she was put under my spell. " Don't make us wait, Tobias. She's nothing put a pityful creature, she could never bring you pleasure. Stick with us, your kind, your brothers," persuaded Dom. Holding a quivering Raye in my arms, I made my final decision. My fangs began to grow as I began to feel powerful. A quick glance up at my brothers showed their approval of my decision. Raye let out a little moan, as if she knew her fate. I kissed her neck again, feeling sorry about what I was going to do next. My brothers were right though. She was a human, a pathetic, useless toy for vampires to play around with. I sang my teeth in to her flesh. Her blood tasted warm and metallic. She started to whisper lightly at the point where even I couldn't hear her. "Leave Raye alone, or in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" yelled Serena as her and the other scouts came busting through the door. " Um...Serena, you're not sailor moon right now," said Mina. Serena just nodded. My brothers just stood where they were, staring at the group of girls, trying not to laugh at them. " Welcome, ladies! Have you come to join in on our lil party here? You're just in time to watch the fate of your friend here," laughed Dom. " Better think again, Dom!" Raye screamed, pulling out a wooden stake and jamming it into my back," I'm so sorry it had to end this way Tobias, I truly did care for you." My back throbbed in pain, especially with the knife still in there. I looked up in time to see Raye's friends all with wooden stakes. They took out each of my brothers one by one. The only one left standing was Dom. I knew that it'd take no time for all of them to kill him off. It was even worst, knowing that I was dying and had to watch my oldest brother die right in front of my eyes. " How the hell did she do that...no human can resist his kiss. It's not possible, she was under," screamed Dom, furious at the death of our brothers. " I meditate, Dom. Should try it," remarked Raye as the tall brown haired one cut loose the ropes binding her legs. Together, the five girls attacked Dom with Raye getting in the final hit. After double checking that my brothers were all dead, Raye came back over to me. She squatted down in front of me, taking my face in her hands. " How you feeling, Tobias? Bet the pain's unbarable, isn't it? I truely did love you, I did. Even after I knew what you were, but I understand what you were going through. Either kill or be killed. Life is unfair, isn't it? I'm sorry, Tobias," she said, as the tears ran down her eyes. She pushed hair out of my eyes as she leaned over and kissed me. " Raye, I'm sorry. I had to. I love..." I said, my voice going out as my vision blurred. The pain dulled slowly, as I drifted to sleep for the last time. 


End file.
